Five Steps
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Hari ini, Akashi memungut Chihuahua kecil yang ketakutan di tengah lapangan. "Lima langkah mendekatiku, jadilah chihuahua kecil sebagai peliharaanku." #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang sedang berulang tahun]


Five Steps

(c)

Arischa

..

 _Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine_

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata-kata di fic ini. Berharap _reader_ dapat menikmatinya walau masih menyimpan kekurangan lainnya. Dan untuk **SarahAmalia** , hai. Ini salah satu kado dariku.

.

.

Kado Keempat

.

.

Hari ini, Akashi memungut Chihuahua kecil yang ketakutan di tengah lapangan. "Lima langkah mendekatiku, jadilah chihuahua kecil sebagai peliharaanku." #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang sedang berulang tahun]

.

.

 _Berkumpul di Maji Burger pukul 3 sore. Tidak menerima penolakan atau keterlambatan._

Midorima menatap datar layar ponselnya. Apakah Akashi memang seabsolut ini? Midorima tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dia akan menuruti segala perintah Akashi, tidak setelah ia dan timnya dikalahkan, tidak sampai kapanpun. Titik.

 _Tidak setelah membuat Takao menangis_ ― _EH?!_

"Shin- _chan_ akan datang? WAHAHAHA! Aku ingin lihat wajahmu di depan teman-teman lamamu itu, pasti terlihat konyol, pfftt." Lirikan tajam dilempar Midorima. Bukan Takao namanya kalau takut pada lirikan seperti itu. Lagipula apa yang ditertawakan Takao sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Diam, _nanodayo._ Aku tidak akan datang."

Dan Takao tak tahu kapan ia bisa menghentikan gelak tawanya. Anggaplah Takao sedang berguling-guling di pingir jalan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Pfftt…HAHAHAHAHAA! Shin- _chan!_ Dasar _tsun_ , kemana perginya kata 'Aku tidak akan datang.' itu? Pfftt.." Sedikit tersiksa dengan sakit yang menyerang perutnya, juga karena munculnya setitik air mata di sudut mata, Takao mati-matian menghentikan tawanya.

"Diam. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, _nodayo_." Menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang sama sekali tidak turun dengan tangan kirinya, Midorima menyahut datar.

"Kebetulan menaiki gerobak roda tiga ini? Menumpang bersamaku? PFFTT HAHAHAHAHA!" Gagal sudah. Takao tetap terpingkal, dengan _ending_ ditinggal.

Midorima memilih masuk ke restoran cepat saji itu tanpa peduli apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas. Menyadari waktunya tak banyak lagi. Pukul tiga tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Dan Akashi masih berjalan seorang diri, menyusuri jalanan sepi, setelah tadi keluar kereta menginjakkan kaki.

Singkatnya, Akashi tersesat.

"Restoran itu ada di jalan sebelah kiri." Akashi menggumam, karena ia selalu benar, maka benarlah harusnya Maji Burger di tempat itu.

Ia sengaja datang ke Tokyo, walau hanya pernah sekali mengunjungi Maji Burger, ia tak pernah meragukan ingatannya. Karena Akashi selalu benar, maka apapun yang menyangkut seorang Akashi Seijuuro, termasuk ingatannya, selalu benar.

Dan itu mutlak. Titik.

 _Duk. Duk, duk._

Telinga tajam Akashi menangkap suara yang familiar. Mengikuti insting, arah suara diikuti.

 _Sekali lagi, Akashi selalu benar. Walau nyatanya ia yang tidak tepat waktu, ia selalu benar._

"Enam!" Seruan gembira menggaungi teliganya. Sang obyek visual yang tertangkap manik heterokom itu masih memamerkan senyum bahagia.

 _Heh…_

 _Dribble, shoot, drive, defense,_ gerakan gerakan tersebut bergantian diperagakan. Singkat kata, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat sedang berlatih basket di lapangan sendirian. Dan Akashi tahu benar siapa itu, ingatan Akashi tak pernah salah. Karena dia mutlak.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah…

Posisi menembak dengan siap, menembak dan—

Masuk.

"T-"

"Tujuh." Lelaki coklat itu mati gaya. Tubuh serasa membeku.

Ada yang melihatnya bertanding.

Ada yang menghitung jumlah bola yang masuk.

Dan yang melakukannya adalah orang yang memiliki suara mengerikan di telinganya.

 _Siapa_ ― _mungkin pelatih. Atau mungkin Hyuuga-_ senpai _, atau mungkin..mungkin anak berandalan._

"Tak kusanga kau bisa menembak bola ke dalam ring dengan baik, Kouki."

Berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan Furihata mengutuk pilihannya untuk berbalik.

Ada setan merah berdiri di belakangnya, dan sekarang tepat di depannya.

 _Glup._

"A-a-aka-akashi!" Furihata memekik kaget. Sekarang ia mati rasa. Gemetar ketakutan dengan pandangan meminta pengampunan.

Sebuah seringai diukir manis.

"Tujuh bola yang masuk. Aku benar, 'kan?" Tanpa dijawabpun Akashi tahu bahwa dia benar. Memang begitu adanya.

"A-a-apa yang Akashi lakukan di-di Tokyo?" Mati-matian mengeluarkan suara walau masih tersendat. Dengan wajah merah dan keringat mengucur deras. Keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou adalah petaka baginya.

 _Akashi butuh hiburan. Dari anak anjing Chihuahua di depannya._

"Untuk menjumpai seseorang yang bersusah payah latihan basket di tengah lapangan sendirian, lalu gemetar ketakutan." Senyum masih terpampang. Bertambah lebar tatkala entitas di depannya membelalakan iris coklatnya, dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin panas matahari, atau memang seharusnya berwana merah?

Akashi maju selangkah lagi, tidak. Furihata tidak mundur, tidak juga menghindar. Furihata hanya gemetar. Rasanya seperti berhadapan langsung di arena pertandingan seperti saat di _Winter Cup_.

 _Tap._

Bola sudah berada pada jangkauan Akashi, bola yang tadi bergulir setalah masuk ring, kini sudah dipegang dengan penuh aura kemenangan.

" _One on one_ denganku, Kouki. Satu bola darimu, satu langkah menjauhiku. Satu bola dariku, lima langkah mendekatiku." Jelas. Ini jelas. Jelas. Sangat jelas.

Ini curang.

"Ma-ma-mana bisa begitu! Itu tidak adil!" Mungkin nyawanya akan hilang hanya untuk mengucapkan enam kata itu, tapi Furihata tetap nekat. Lagipula apa-apaan dengan satu langkah lima langkah itu? Memang Furihata berada berapa langkah dari Akashi? Ini tidak masuk akal.

 _Duk._

"Ho…"

 _Duk._

 _Duk_

 _Duk,_

 _bruk._

Sebuah _ankle break_ dari Akashi, membuat Furihata limbung dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai beton lapangan.

"Kau berani menentangku, hm?" Furihata mendongak, wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Akashi yang menunduk, menatapnya sambil membungkuk. Entah sugesti dari mana atau Furihata memang sayang nyawa, ia menggeleng dengan segera.

 _Syuuuuut. Duk._

Lemparan indah, tembakan yang memukau. Suara bola memantul dengan irama teratur. Furihata anggap sebagai sebuah kesepakatan—yang dilakukan secara sepihak.

"Ayo lihat hasil latihan menyendirimu, heh." Lagi-lagi menyeringai. Dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, Furihata mencoba bangkit, namun gagal. Ia jatuh lagi, dan tetap begitu.

Mungkin Furihata memiliki banyak dosa. Karena bahkan keterjatuhannya dari usaha bangkitpun dihadiahi seringai menggoda—Furihata tidak bilang itu. Ini hanya sekedar deskripsi. _Harusnya._

"Kau mengharapkan uluran tangan, atau mungkin sebuah gendongan, Kouki?" Akashi kembali mendekat usai mengambil bola. Lengkap dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Ti-tidak perlu!" _Wow_. Ini sihir atau keajaiban? Furihata langsung berdiri tegak tanpa adegan jatuh terlebih dulu.

 _Itu hanya sebuah godaan._

 _Duk, duk, duk._

 _Tap._

 _Syuut._

Furihata melongo, badan masih bergetar. Langkah tidak diputar, bergerakpun tidak. Baru tiga detik yang lalu Akashi berdiri di depannya, kini sudah lenyap menyisakan suara _dribble,_ dan tembakan bola.

Ludah ditelan takut-takut.

 _Mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku—_

"Kau tidak akan mati, Kouki. Sebaliknya, kau akan melakukan lima langkah mendekatiku." Mulut Furihata terbuka dengan gerakan lambat dan kaku.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau mengetahui pikiranku?!"

Satu lagi seringaian,

"aku selalu benar. Dan kau, melangkah lima kali kemari." Nada memerintah sangat kental pada ucapannya. Tubuh Furihata bagai bergerak sendiri. Berjalan lima langkah, dan di berada tepat di hadapan Akashi.

Tak henti-hentinya Furihata memanjatkan doa, ketika ada seringai mengerikan terpampang pada wajah tampan Akashi—eh?

Wajah Furihata memerah, tubuhnya terasa gerah, uh oh! Dia masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Lima langkah mendekatiku, Kouki. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Dan itu mutlak." Bagai tersambar petir di sore hari—setidaknya jam setengah empat sore benar-benar keadaan sore hari, 'kan?—Furihata kehilangan nafasnya, kehilangan daya berpikirnya, kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya—

Dia menggangguk, lalu terjatuh.

"Heh. Bahkan tanpa _ankle break_ pun kau sudah berlutut di hadapanku, Kouki. Kau benar-benar pantas di sampingku, hm?" Membungkuk kembali, menatap wajah merah Furihata. Tak perlu diucapkan, Furihata terus menerus gemetaran.

"A-a-apa maksudnya." Sial. Kenapa susah sekali berbicara.

"Bangun. Kalau kau tak mau kehilangan satu langkah berhargamu." Yang artinya Furihata harus memasukkan lima bola untuk lima langkahnya menjauhi Akashi.

Segera berdiri, lalu merebut bola dari Akashi, gerak gemetar dan takut tak lepas dari segala teknik bermain yang dilakukannya. Ia mencoba melakukan _fake,_ yang diharapkannya dapat mengecoh manik heterokom Akashi. Dapat mengecoh _emperor eye_ milik iblis merah itu.

Namun nihil.

 _Akashi butuh hiburan dari Chihuahua yang gemetaran, fokus lepas dari cengkramannya._

Entah keberuntungan atau apa, Furihata melihat celah dari pertahanan Akashi, lalu melewatinya dengan berbangga diri.

Melompat sedikit dan memasukkan bola pada ring.

Furhata meraih satu langkahnya.

"Kau bangga sekali dibohongi, ya, Kouki." Furihata mati gaya. Jadi yang tadi itu sengaja. Rasanya Furihata ingin mati saja.

 _Duk._

"Sa-sa-sa-satu langkah menjauhimu, 'kan, Akashi?" Tanyanya dengan takut-takut. Berdoa meminta kemurahan hati Akashi dan memberinya tiga atau bahkan sepuluh langkah.

 _Pemurah? Itu bukan Akashi, Furihata._

Mendapat anggukan diiringi senyuman mengerikan, Furihata mundur teratur dengan gemetar—walau hanya selangkah.

"Satu langkah menjauhiku, Kouki. Langgar perintahku."

"Huh?" Apa-apaan? Satu langkah lalu melanggar? Bukankah tadi ia tak boleh melanggar? Ap—

Oh. Tunggu. Furihata mulai mengerti sesuatu.

Sesuatu mengenai lima langkah dan satu langkah ini.

 _Lima langkah mendekati Akashi, ada yang harus disetujui. Satu langkah menjauhi Akashi, berani melanggar sesuatu yang disetujui sebelumnya._

Furihata menyerah. Dari sisi manapun, Akashi yang menang. Ini hanya permainan yang mempermainkannya.

Walau begitu wajah Furihata tetap memerah, dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

"Kau berani melanggar perintahku, Kouki?" Furihata menggeleng cepat. Menagkap pergerakan lain di tangan Akashi, yang menyusup ke saku celananya. Mungkinkah ada benda tajam di sana?

Seringai menjadi balasan gelengan Furihata.

.

.

.

" _Teme…_ Kemana manusia satu itu, hah?!" Kedutan kesal nampak pada dahi Aomine. Dengan ganas memakan burger teriyaki di depannya.

"Aomine, jangan makan sambil berbicara, _nodayo._ " Gerakan yang sama Midorima lakukan pada kacamatanya.

"Akashi _cchi_ lama, _ssu._ Aku ada pemotretan." Kise menyandarkan kepalanya lesu pada meja, dengan _pout_ di bibirnya.

Suara seruputan minuman terdengar dari bangku di sebelah Kise, Kuroko yang dengan tenang meminum Vanila Milkshakenya menatap datar teman satu timnya dulu.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi di jalan. Kita tunggu Akashi- _kun_ saja dulu." Murasakibara menoleh malas, dengan mulut yang tak hentinya mengunyah.

"Maksud Kuro- _chin_ Aka- _chin_ kecelakaan?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh."

"AKASHI _CCHI_ KECELAKAAN, _SSU_?!" Midorima dan Kise menanggapi berbeda. Murasakibara sendiri tak begitu peduli.

"ARGH, INI SUDAH HAMPIR SEJAMMM!"

.

.

.

" _Hah..hah…_ " Furihata membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Keringat mengucur, bajunya mulai basah. Wajah merahnya menambah kesan kelelahan.

Sejauh ini, Furihata hanya mendapat satu bola. Sedangkan Akashi sudah tiga.

" _Lima langkah mendekatiku, Kouki. Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Dan itu mutlak."_

" _Lima langkah mendekatiku. Terima apapun yang kulakukan padamu, Kouki. Tidak ada bantahan."_

" _Kouki, mendekatlah lima langkah kemari. Tetaplah jadi anjing Chihuahua yang selalu gemetaran di hadapanku."_

"A-aku dapat!" Setitik harapan Kouki lihat ketika bola berada di tangannya. Merinding mengingat persetujuan sepihak atas lima langkahnya mendekati Akashi sebelumnya. Ia harus dapat memasukkan bola ke ring. Harus bisa.

 _Duk._

Senyum lebar terpasang pada wajah manis Furihata. Akashi terdiam, fokusnya tertarik oleh kurva yang terbentuk manis dan tulus di wajah Furihata. Sarat kebahagiaan.

"Satu langkah men-menjauhi Akashi." Teriak Furihata dari bawah ring. Akashi tersadar, lalu menyeringai tipis,

"Jadilah singa di hadapanku." Harusnya Furihata ingat ini akan sia-sia. Ia yang sudah berjanji— _apakah yang tadi itu sebuah janji?_ —akan tetap jadi anjing Chihuahua yang selalu ketakutan di depan Akashi, jadi singa di hadapannya? Itu melanggar perintah Akashi. Dan lagi, tanpa satu langkah inipun Furihata tak mungkin jadi singa di hadapan sang raja hutan.

Menatap saja gemetar apalagi menjadi yang selalu ditatap dari bawah?

 _Sepertinya ada melodi kematian yang terputar._

"Ti-ti-tidak." Jawab Furihata lemah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Permainannya sudah dirancang _sejak awal_.

"Kujemput kau di sana, Kouki." Dengan itu, Akashi melesat cepat, merebut bola dan dengan cepat menghilang mencetak angka.

"CE-CEPAT SEKALII!" Kembali memekik kaget, oh, ayolah. Furihata bahkan baru mendengar kata kata _absurd_ Akashi lima detik yang lalu, dan kini—

Ia harus melangkah lima kali mendekati Akashi.

Bernapas dengan gusar, wajah kusutnya terhalangi warna merah di pipi, tertutupi dengan gemetar yang tiada henti.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—

"Panggil aku Seijuurou."

"…"

"…"

"HAH?!" Berhasil mencerna kalimat Akashi atas persetujuan lima langkahnya, Furihata tersentak dengan reflek berteriak.

"Menuruti semua perintahku, menerima semua perlakuanku padamu, tetap jadi Chihuahua kecil di hadapanku, kau mau melanggarnya dengan menolak memanggilku Seijuurou, Kouki?" Suara gunting yang entah dari mana, aura mengintimidasi, dan seringai menyeramkan Akashi membungkam Furihata yang diam membeku. Terpaku.

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya, _Kami-sama_?!

"S-s-s-s-s-s-se-se-sei.."

"…"

"Ma-maaf aku hanya bisa sampai sana Aka-maksudku Se-sei," Furihata menuduk dengan bahu bergetar. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Aura menakutkan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin ini akhir dari hidup Furihata.

"Kuanggap itu panggilan khusus, eh. Kau mau kehilangan satu langkah berhargamu, Kouki?" Akashi berdiri tepat di sampingnya, berbisik dengan nada rendah.

 _Furihata pasrah, Akashi. Silahkan ambil lima langkahmu._

"Menyerah? Kuambil lima langkahnya, Kouki. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada satu langkahmu menjauhiku." Furihata tetap terdiam terpaku. Merelakan keperawa—ah, maksudnya merelakan satu langkahnya untuk menjauhi si setan merah. Bagaimanapun juga satu langkahnya menjadi sia-sia. Dasar Mutlak.

"Mengumpatku, Kouki?" Furihata tersentak. Membelalak ketika Akashi sudah ada di bawah ring, dengan bola yang memantul masuk ke dalam ring, dan membaca rutukan hatinya.

"T-t-t-ti-tidak Se-se-sei. Bu-bukan begitu." Kenapa Furihata terus saja gemetaran sejak bertemu Akashi, kenapa rasa takut mendominasi. Apa salahnya, apakah ia hidup di dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Furihata mendramatisir keadaan hatinya.

"Lima langkah mendekatiku," Tubuh Furihata bergerak sendiri. Berjalan lima langkah mendekati Akashi, dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Saling bertatapan.

 _Akashi menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan._

"jadilah Chihuahua kecil sebagai peliharaanku." Furihata mendadak lemas seketika. Ia lebih dari tahu, bahwa kalimat Akashi barusan bermakna ' _jadilah milikku_ '. Bukan. Bukannya ia percaya diri atau apa, HEI! Siapa yang mau menjadi milik dari makhluk jahanam bernama Akashi Seijuurou?!

Tapi dari nada memerintah dan seringainya, juga tatapan mata, Furihata lebih dari tahu bahwa itulah maknanya.

"Kemari Kouki, sebenarnya tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, tak perlu repot bertanya pada Tetsuya. Aku sudah menemukan Chihuahuaku yang bersiap kupungut di tengah lapangan basket." Kata-kata Akashi sungguh tak punya hati, kejam dan menusuk _kokoro_ Furihata. Tapi apa mau dikata, Furihata memerah sempurna dengan pandangan bergetar dan tubuh gemetar.

Pasrah saja diseret Akashi entah ke mana.

 _Akashi hanya mulai penasaran dengan si Chihuahua yang menjaganya waktu_ Winter Cup, _lalu merasa ingin memiliki dan ke Tokyo untuk menemui si Chihuahua dengan bantuan Tetsuya, dengan dalih bertemu_ Kiseki no Sedai _membicarakan peningkatan kemampuan._

 _Siapa sangka ia bisa memungut Chihuahua kecil yang ketakutan incarannya di sini? Di tengah lapangan?_

 _Balasan dari Akashi yang mutlak dan selalu benarlah, jawabannya—_

 _Kata Akashi yang selalu benar._

.

.

.

" _Teme.._ KENAPA BARU DATANG, HAH?!" Emosi Aomine memuncak ketika Akashi datang dengan seseorang—eh?

Semuanya terpaku, diam membisu. Dan terimakasih atas semuanya Aomine ucapkan, karena ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya setelah mengumpat dan mengatai penuh emosi seorang Akashi.

"Furihata- _kun_?" Panggil Kuroko memastikan. Yang dipanggil hanya menunduk malu dengan tangan yang gemetar digenggam Akashi.

"Si Chihuahua? Di mana kau menemukannya, Akashi?" Aomine menatap intens. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Aku memungutnya di tengah lapangan. Sedang gemetar ketakutan setelah latihan." Menyeringai sembari melirik Furihata, ucapan Akashi membuat Murasakibara tersedak, dan Kacamata Midorima retak.

Meja digebrak, "AKASHI _CCHI_ MEMUNGUTNYA, _SSU_?"

 _Sungguh, Furihata ingin mati saja. Dasar lima langkah menyesatkan!_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou Saccahan~~_

Hai, SarahAmalia, _author_ presyes, mamah hero(?). Selamat telah menginjak usia ke lima belas tahun.

Ini fik pertamaku di KuroBas. Cinta dengan _pair_ ini, tapi cinta juga _pair_ yang lain #GIMANA

Ini adalah kado keempat.

Seperti lima langkah rancangan Akashi untuk Furihata.

Lima langkah untuk mencapai kebahagiaan, mah.

Langkah pertama, jadilah bahagia. Langkah kedua, carilah kebahagiaan. Langkah ketiga, rasakanlah kebahagiaan. Langkah keempat milikilah kebahagiaan. Langkah kelima, mari berbahagia.

Sayangku untukmu. Doaku untukmu,

Arischa.


End file.
